1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, generally employ hinges in order to rotate or swivel parts of the electronic devices. However, because these hinges are typically bought from a third-party company, the electronic devices must be matched with the hinges, which leads to a high cost and a complex structure.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.